


All the Lives We've Lived Together

by unbrokengibberish



Series: Gallavich Week 2014 [2]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Future Fic, M/M, Verbal Fighting, mature for language don't get too happy, some jealousy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-16
Updated: 2014-06-16
Packaged: 2018-02-04 22:20:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1795216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unbrokengibberish/pseuds/unbrokengibberish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Mickey starts hiding something from Ian, Ian decides that he has finally had enough of all the secrets and lies and walks out, but when everyone around him starts acting weird and forces him to talk to Mickey Ian realizes that he was over reacting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All the Lives We've Lived Together

**Author's Note:**

> Gallavich Week 2014 - Day Two: Come What May

Ian Gallagher was lying in his bed in his apartment on a Sunday morning staring at the ceiling when he heard a car backfire somewhere outside. He smiled a little to himself as he glanced down at the brunette man sleeping next to him. He heard him groan as the noise worked its way into his ears and he started to wake up. 

Mickey rolled over onto his side as he flung an arm across Ian’s stomach and pulled himself closer to the younger man. 

“The fuck was that?” The older man grumbled as he buried his head farther into Ian’s side. 

Ian laughed a little as he ran his hand through Mickey’s hair. “Car backfired.” 

“Thought it was a gun,” Mickey mumbled into Ian’s side completely nonchalant like hearing a gun shot at nine a.m. wouldn’t have been a big deal. Ian realized that living in the Southside hearing a gun shot at anytime of day wasn’t really a big deal, but still he thought it should be a bit more shocking especially to someone mostly asleep. 

“Nope.” Ian was still running his hand through Mickey’s hair when Mickey pulled out of Ian’s side and rolled over onto his back. He made a show of pushing himself off the bed into a sitting position like it was the fucking hardest thing he’d ever done in his life. Ian watched as the shorter man climbed out of their bed and made his way to the bathroom sans clothes. It was a view Ian had come to admire a lot more over the last year since they’d been living together. 

“Make yourself useful, Ian, I need coffee,” Mickey called to him from the bathroom still sounding half asleep. 

“Yes, sir,” Ian chuckled as he pulled himself out of the bed and pulled on a pair of sweats that were lying on the floor. They were short on him so he assumed they were Mickey’s but he didn’t really care that much; they were warm enough. He pulled a sweatshirt over his head, because it was winter and the apartment had shitty heating.

Ian made his way out to the kitchen and turned the coffee pot on listening as the water started pumping through the machine; it was one of his favorite sounds. As the hot, dark liquid started dripping into the pot, Mickey entered the kitchen in a pair of Ian’s boxers, socks, and a sweater still rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. 

“Pancakes?” Ian asked as Mickey practically fell onto the barstool at their counter. Mickey nodded almost enthusiastically at the thought and Ian just smiled as he started pulling stuff together. 

“So Svetlana wants us to go to Yev’s birthday dinner thing tomorrow night,” Mickey said as Ian handed him a cup of coffee.  


“Bury the hatchet much?” Ian asks as he tries not to tense up at Svetlana’s name, pouring pancake batter onto the griddle. It wasn’t like he didn’t like her; they’d actually gotten pretty close over the last few years with everything that had happened. And it’s not like he blamed her for what had happened, he knows she was as much of a victim to the whole thing as Mickey had been and Terry had been an evil, psychotic prick who had forced her to rape Mickey, but sometimes he still couldn’t look at her. Sometimes when he looked at her, he couldn’t help but think of that day. That day that he would easily admit was the worst day of his life, even considering everything else. 

Mickey looked down at the counter when Ian turned around to stare at him. “I didn’t want to make it a big deal or anything,” Mickey mumbled as he took a sip of his coffee. 

“You know I’d go anywhere for that little guy. He looks too much like you for me to not love him like my own.” It was true. Ian Gallagher had fallen hard for the little, brunette baby the first time he had really held him. Ian even considered himself the kid’s father or stepfather or something like that. “But Yev’s birthday isn’t for like another month.” 

“Whatever, we both know the bitch is crazy. Probably some Russian thing, fuck do I know. I wasn’t gonna argue with her about it,” Mickey was very pointedly not making eye contact with Ian even as he handed him a plate of pancakes. He mumbled thanks. “I mean we don’t have to go if you don’t wanna, it’s whatever, man.” 

Ian was now extremely aware that Mickey was hiding something from him, because of all of Mickey’s many talents, lying was not one of them. 

“No, I wanna go. It’s been way too long since I saw the little punk.” Ian smiled at Mickey as he sat down next to him at their counter. 

“Cool,” Mickey said between a mouth full of pancakes. He still wasn’t making eye contact with Ian, but Ian decided to just ignore it because he wasn’t really in the mood for a fight this morning.

 

 

Ian stepped out of the shower about an hour after breakfast, trying to shake the feeling that Mickey was hiding something from him. He looked at his reflection in the mirror and took a few deep breaths trying to calm himself down. That’s when he heard Mickey’s voice traveling through the apartment from the kitchen. 

“I don’t know. It was the first thing I thought of. I don’t want him getting suspicious or whatever.” 

There was a pause as whoever was on the other line said something. Ian was frozen in place. 

“Jesus, Svetlana, just like if he calls you asking about it just tell him that you wanted to have Yev’s birthday early…” 

Another pause. 

“I don’t fucking know! Just do it. Oh and if you see Mandy tell her too.”

Pause. 

“Like it’s such a big fucking favor. Yeah, whatever. Thanks. I’ll talk to you later,” Mickey said as he hung up the phone. Ian heard Mickey walking back into their bedroom and he quickly tried to make it look like he hadn’t been listening in on the conversation. 

“You done in there, Ian?” Mickey asked as he came to stand in the doorway to their bathroom. 

“Mmm,” Ian mumbled as he brushed past Mickey, knocking into him harder than necessary, into their room. 

“What’s got your panties in a twist, man?” Mickey asked as he leaned against the doorframe facing out into the room as Ian started getting dressed. 

“Nothing,” Ian said as he pulled on a pair of jeans that he found on the floor. To his credit, Mickey could tell that Ian was lying. 

“What?” Ian didn’t respond. “Whatever, man. Svetlana wants me to go help with Yev later today. She has to get ready for party or some shit.” 

Ian scoffed, loud. 

“The fuck is your problem? You were a fucking ray of sunshine this morning and now your moody as hell and you expect me to believe that nothing is wrong?” Mickey crossed his arms and stood up straighter as Ian turned around to face the smaller man. 

“You really expect me to believe that Svetlana is having some special early Russian birthday party?” Mickey’s eyes kind of bugged out at Ian’s words. 

“The fuck are you getting on about? I don’t know why Svetlana does anything that she does. Not my problem that she’s weird as fuck.” 

“Jesus! I heard you on the phone, asshole!” Ian could feel his anger rising the longer that Mickey lied to him. “I know there is no party or whatever so you can cut the crap!” 

Ian was all of the sudden standing directly in front of Mickey and he couldn’t remember how he got there, but he wasn’t backing down. 

“Fuck off, man,” Mickey said as he tried to push Ian away. Ian didn’t budge. 

“You fucking her again?” Ian didn’t know where these sudden jealous feelings were coming from. He didn’t really have a problem with Svetlana, but Mickey was lying to him and she was in on it and he didn’t like it. 

Mickey’s eyes softened momentarily as if he actually felt bad for lying to Ian, but then his face hardened immediately. “Fuck you,” he said as he stormed into the other room. 

Ian really wasn’t in the mood to deal with all of Mickey’s shit. If Mickey didn’t want to trust him with whatever he was doing, then Ian would let him deal with it alone. He grabbed a bag from their closet and started throwing random clothes it in. 

He stormed into the living room about ten minutes later with the bag on his back. Mickey was staring at him. They both could tell that this fight was different from all the others, normally it just blew over or they would fuck it out, but Ian was kind of just done to be honest.

“What are you doing?” Mickey asked and Ian could tell that he was trying to keep his voice steady. 

“I’m gonna go crash at Fi’s. Call me when you’re done being such a pussy. Or don’t whatever.”

Ian slammed the door behind him, before he could do something like cry. 

 

 

Ian was sitting at the kitchen table with Fiona, Carl, and Debbie drinking coffee when Fiona’s phone rang. 

“Hello?” Fi answered not bothering to check who it was. Ian hadn’t really said anything when he showed up with his bag, but she hadn’t questioned him. They had been catching up or more Fiona had been telling Ian about her life as Ian pretended he wasn’t sitting there stewing. 

Ian was pretty sure he knew who was on the other end of the line. 

“Yeah, he’s here,” Fiona said looking at Ian with eyes that read ‘what the fucked happened?’ 

Ian just shook his head at her as he took a sip of his coffee and pretended that he was listening to whatever Debs was saying about her new boyfriend. 

“I don’t know, Mickey. Maybe just give him some time.” Ian rolled his eyes. God, Mickey couldn’t even talk to him but he would talk to his sister. Fiona stood up all the sudden and walked into the living room, where Ian watched her pacing back and forth. 

Ian stopped watching her and went to fill up his coffee cup when all of the sudden she squealed, like legit squealed. When Ian looked at her, she was trying to hide a smile that was threating to split her face in two. 

Now Ian was just really fucking confused. 

Ian was just staring at Fiona with the most are-you-fucking-kidding-me look on his face as she bit back her smile and said bye to Mickey. 

“What the fuck, Fi?” 

“Mickey’s coming over here and you are going to listen to what he has to say. He explained everything to me and you seriously need to cut him some slack, Ian.” 

Ian stared at her blankly. “Since when are you on Mickey’s side?” 

“Since you decided to be an asshole and not even talk about your problems. You just left, really?” 

“He didn’t want to tell me the fucking truth, Fiona! I thought we were over hiding things from each other, but apparently I was wrong.” Ian paused to consider something, “but apparently he has no problem confiding in Svetlana.” 

“Look, Ian. Just when he gets here listen to him. I don’t wanna get in the way, but seriously he’s trying.” And if Ian wasn’t so mad and confused, he would ask someone to pinch him, because since when did Fiona start defending Mickey. 

“Whatever,” he said as he stomped up the stairs and slammed the door to his old room. Liam was at a play date so he wouldn’t mind. 

A few minutes later, he heard a small knock on the door. 

“What?” He groaned out as he collapsed onto Liam’s bed, his old bed. 

“You okay?” Debbie asked as she poked her head through the door. Ian stared at her for a moment and wondered how the little girl had turned into such a woman. He couldn’t believe she was almost eighteen. 

“Fine, Debs,” he said as he looked at the ceiling. 

She didn’t leave. He didn’t expect her too. She came farther into the room and sat down at the end of the bed. 

“Look, Ian. I don’t know what happened with you and Mickey, but I think you’re pretty stupid if you just walk away. You guys have one of those tragic star-crossed lovers romances and you can’t just throw that away over some stupid fight.” When did she get so smart? 

“It’s not that simple, Debs. I’m so sick of him not ever opening up to me. I thought we got over that years ago. It’s just frustrating,” Ian said as he clenched his fists at his side. He knew he was being kind of ridiculous, but he didn’t really care. 

“Fiona thinks you’re being an idiot and no offense, but I kind of do too,” she said tensely. “You need to just talk to him. Just let him explain what’s going on.”

“I tried that already.”

“No, not on your terms. Not fighting. Not calling him a pussy and having him tell you to go fuck yourself. You need to sit down like the adults you are and work it out.” 

Ian propped himself on his elbows to look at her. Her freckles had faded and she had grown a lot taller. She reminded him of himself a lot of the time, but she was so much smarter. “When did you get so grown up?” 

“Kinda had to,” she replied simply as she soothingly rubbed at his leg and then left him to think things over. 

Ian watched his baby sister leave as he collapsed back onto the bed. He didn’t understand why Mickey was confiding in everyone but him.

 

 

Half an hour later, Ian heard the back door slam and a loud, angry female voice shouted, “Ian Gallagher, where are you?” 

He didn’t respond, but Mandy found him anyway barging into Liam’s room without so much as a hello. 

“What is your problem?” Mandy fixed Ian with a stare that reminded him so much of Mickey that it almost hurt. 

“Jesus, not you too. I thought you were supposed to be on my side in the whole best friend brother gay lover scenario?” 

“Shut up. You are wrong this time. I know you don’t understand why you are wrong, but you are wrong. He’s been standing outside in the freezing cold for twenty minutes, because he’s afraid to come in and talk to you, so just stop being a pussy and talk to him.” 

With that Mandy stormed back out of the room, but he didn’t hear the back door close so he assumed she had decided to stay, probably just in case she had to yell at him again. 

Ian groaned loudly to himself and pushed himself up from the bed. He guessed he had to deal with this or risk the wrath of literally everyone he knew. When did Mickey become the favorite?

Ian walked over to the window and peered out of it for a minute, getting a reminiscent sense of de ja vu as he pictured a much younger Mickey shouting some ridiculous thing about Lip’s lip as he waited to be the living shit out of a much smaller Ian Gallagher. Ian couldn’t help the small smile that appeared on his face. 

He opened the window and saw Mickey just standing there looking up at him. He looked frozen.

“You gonna let me in?” The older man shouted up at Ian, which Ian thought was a really pathetic way to explain what the fuck was going on. 

“Depends.” Ian remembered another time he uttered those words in this room to Mickey. 

“I promise I’ll suck your dick whenever you want,” Mickey said through a small smile on his face and Ian couldn’t help the laugh that escaped him because they had come a long way if Mickey Milkovich was publically shouting about sucking his dick. 

Mickey’s smile widened at Ian’s laugh and Ian just looked down at him. 

“You gonna tell me what the fuck is going on?” Ian quipped still pissed and confused as hell. 

“Come down here,” Mickey pleaded and Ian was no where closer to being less confused, but something about Mickey’s voice melted a little bit of the anger away. He closed the window without replying and took a deep breath. He grabbed his coat and quickly shrugged it on as he left Liam’s room.

He ran past everyone in the kitchen who were all smiling at him obnoxiously and exited the house. Mickey was standing there looking up at the window confused until he saw Ian come out the door. 

“What’s going on?” 

“I’m not good at doing stuff, man. You know that feelings and all the crap doesn’t come easy for me and I know I messed up, but I was trying to surprise you.” Mickey’s voice was low and tight like he was trying to keep his emotions in. Ian was even more confused. 

“Mickey, what the fuck are you talking about?” He took a step closer to him involuntarily, but stopped when he realized what he was doing. 

“I was trying to do something special for you, because you deserve like literally everything in the world, but of course I couldn’t even manage to do that right.” 

“Mick, you’re not making sense…” Ian said slowly as he watched Mickey’s hands fidget in his pocket. 

“I tried to plan this better, but you and me don’t really do planning do we.” Mickey’s voice was far off now and Ian wondered what he was talking about. “I mean hell our whole relationship started with you pretending like you could beat me with a crowbar.” 

“I didn’t think I could beat you I just wanted the gun back.” 

“But that’s what I mean like nothing has worked out how we planned, but somehow we ended up in a pretty good place,” Mickey said as he looked into Ian’s eyes. Mickey’s eyes were closer than he expected and Ian realized that he had unconsciously walked closer to Mickey so that they were standing almost nose-to-nose. 

“Mickey, I don’t understand.” Ian looked down at the shorter man as Mickey pulled something from his pocket. It wasn’t in a box or anything, but Ian still kinda gasped like a girl. “Mickey…” 

“I love you, Ian. I know I don’t say it enough, but you have to know I do. I wanted to plan this all special and take you out, but who the hell was I kidding. I should’ve just asked.” 

“But, I thought you said it was just a fucking piece of paper?” Ian muttered eyes transfixed on the simple silver band that Mickey was holding between his fingers. 

“Not to you.” And Ian couldn’t help himself as he crashed his lips into Mickey’s. He poured everything he’d been feeling in the last twelve hours into that kiss. All the hate and anger and pure happiness. He pushed his fingers through the hair at the back of Mickey’s neck and pulled him closer to deepen the kiss. After Mickey sucked his bottom lip into his mouth, he pulled away with a little pop. 

“You even gonna let me ask?” Mickey smirked up at Ian still clasping the ring in his hand. 

“Do you even have to?” Ian asked as he held out his hand to take the ring from Mickey, but Mickey shook his head. 

“If we’re gonna be gay about this, we might as well be really gay,” Mickey said as he took Ian’s hand and slipped this ring onto his long, ring finger. 

“Why silver?” Ian asked looking at his hand in pure awe. 

“Gold doesn’t hold good memories for me,” Mickey mumbled as he rubbed his own ring finger. The tan line was mostly faded by now. 

“We don’t have to do this, Mick. I don’t want you to do something just because you think it’s what I want. I don’t want to do anything that’s gonna make you uncomfortable,” Ian said as he looked back up at Mickey. 

Mickey brought his hand up to cup Ian’s cheek. “I would do anything for you. You gotta know that by now, Ian.” And he kissed Ian good and hard. They only broke apart when the door crashed open and a bunch of girls started grabbing them and hugging them and kissing them in congratulations. 

“Told you you were wrong,” Fiona, Mandy, and Debbie all said in unison and Ian just laughed and pulled Mickey in for another kiss not caring who saw.

**Author's Note:**

> Constructive criticism is always welcome and you can find me on Tumblr at Shamelessbanshees


End file.
